1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device for protecting a connector accommodated therein.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device usually includes a main board, a battery module, and a bus connector electrically connected to the main board and the battery module. The main board and the battery module each include a female connector. The bus connector has two male connectors arranged at two ends thereof which are inserted into the female connectors of the main board and the battery module, respectively, electrically connecting the main board to the battery module. However, the female connector of the battery module is spaced from an inner surface of the casing, and so the connector is not supported on one side making it easy to deform and thus become loose when the male connector is inserted in it. Furthermore, dust can enter a space defined between the end of the female connector and the casing.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device, which can overcome the above described shortcomings.